Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.000\;098\;07$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ : there are $4$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{9}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{5}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;098\;07 = \leadingColor{9}.807 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-5}}$